


Making Love Instead of Misery

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oil, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for gratuitous porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love Instead of Misery

The sweet scent of cannabis filled the air as Harry looked down at the naked, pale back stretched out before him and took a deep breath, feeling his entire body relax as the smoke filled his lungs. Harry grabbed the clear bottle of oil standing on a small table beside the bed. Eyes locked on that long stretch of skin, he reached forward and slowly smoothed one hand down, pressing firmly into the muscle and tissue until he reached the globes of Draco's arse. These he drew just his fingers over, watching transfixed as the skin stretched this way and that.

With a shaking hand, he poured a generous amount of the oil onto Draco's arse, watching, fascinated, as it ran over the top curve in random streams before pooling up where his other hand was still biting into the flesh. Blowing out a puff of air, Harry dropped the bottle, heedless to the oil that dripped from the uncapped top. He smoothed his hands through the oil, spreading it thickly over Draco's arse and up into the small of his back. A small moan told him how much that was appreciated.

Harry bit his lip hard, concentrating on the pain of his teeth sinking into the thin skin to temper his own arousal and bring sharpen his floating mind. As Draco's body warmed the oil, a light scent rose in the air, mingling pleasantly with the marijuana smoke and flooding Harry's nostrils.

"Harry." The whisper rolled quietly through the room, sending a shiver skating down Harry's spine.

Tapping Draco lightly on the arse, he said hoarsely, "Quiet, you."

Draco sighed and turned his head, pushing his body up into Harry's hands. He obeyed, though; no other words passed his lips. For the moment.

Harry's lips curved up at the corners before the intensity of the evening wiped all traces of humour from his expression. "I've wanted to see you like this… forever. If you weren't such a brat, I'd untie your hands and have you touch yourself. God, just the thought of your fingers, dripping in oil…" Harry cleared his throat and left an oily spot on his trousers as he adjusted himself inside his clothing. "Maybe later," he whispered, more a promise to himself than to Draco.

Harry pressed Draco's arse cheeks apart, the oily skin fighting his hold. Between the rounded buttocks, Draco's passage was smooth and free of the oil that lay thickly over the rest of his backside. Harry released him long enough to reposition Draco, pulling him up onto his knees as he spread his thighs wide. 

Draco groaned, pulling against the restraints that held his hands. "Harry, please, I can't…" He splayed his fingers and clenched them again, sighing softly as he pushed his forehead into the mattress. 

Considering Draco's position for a moment, Harry frowned and directed a wordless charm at the scarves securing Draco's hands. As they fell away, he leaned forward over Draco's back and said, "Put them on the bed and leave them there unless I tell you otherwise."

"Or what?" Draco asked, the sass back in his tone.

"Or I'll leave."

Harry watched as Draco considered this, his Adam's apple bobbing once before he nodded. He didn't turn to meet Harry's eyes, he didn't say anything, he simply pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of his head and relaxed them. 

Harry smiled and dropped a kiss between Draco's shoulder blades. Pushing back to his knees, he again took a moment to adjust Draco's position before he spread his hands across those tight arse cheeks and split them with his thumbs. He swallowed roughly as he watched Draco's tightly furled hole clench and unclench; whether Draco was nervous or simply doing his best to entice Harry, he didn't know.

Leaning forward, he blew a gentle stream of air over the dusky rim. Fascinated by the gooseflesh that broke out over Draco's body, he did it again. A soft noise reminded him of his task and he hid his smile in the top of Draco's thigh, biting lightly before he drew his face up, running the tip of his nose along the few inches that separated him from his goal.

Breathing in the heady musk that was pure _Draco_ , Harry licked the skin that edged Draco's hole, teasing mercilessly. He kept up the sensual torture until Draco growled, pressing back against him. With a low laugh, Harry angled his jaw forward, thrusting his tongue against the thick ring of muscles over and over until the tip of it breached Draco's body. A gurgling sound reached his ears as he began to lick the smooth walls.

He pushed his face closer, trying to stretch his tongue deeper into Draco. He could feel his teeth catching against the rim of Draco's arse as he tilted his head this way and that. Draco rocked his hips beneath Harry's mouth, his sharp cries dull beneath the buzzing in Harry's ears. Pulling his tongue free, Harry roughly licked and bit at the loosened hole until his lips and chin were wet with his own saliva. Thrusting his tongue back into Draco's arse, he dug it as deeply as he could, his thumb spearing in beside it to pull the rim just that bit wider.

"Want you, want you, fuck," Draco moaned, his body seeming to vibrate beneath Harry's mouth and hands. 

"Then show me," Harry said, giving in to the need they both felt. "Open yourself for me."

Draco lowered his chest to the pillows, his voice low with need as he reached behind him, trying to find purchase for his fingers on his oil-laden arse cheeks. "Enough teasing, Potter. Fuck me, damn you."

Harry stopped breathing for a long moment as he took in the sight of Draco, his body shining in the dim light, his legs drawn up underneath himself as his fingers slipped desperately on his arse, occasionally pulling them apart to show his saliva-slick hole before he'd lose his grip.

Shivering all over even as his hands fumbled stupidly from a combination of arousal and the effects of the smoke filling the air, Harry finally managed to locate and open the discreet tube of lube that had worked itself into a wrinkle in the bed linens. Not even bothering to warm it first, Harry squeezed the lube directly onto his cock, hissing as the cool gel met his flesh, dulling his need. 

He smoothed the gel over his cock, reapplying until he was nearly dripping with warm, viscous fluid. Inching forward on his knees, Harry pressed his lube and oil coated fingers to Draco's hole, easing in two at once and carefully watching Draco's face for signs of unease. Draco's mouth dropped open on a moan, his whole body relaxing into the push of first Harry's fingers, then his cock. 

Harry's hands slipped on Draco's hips as his fingers attempted to find purchase there and met with oily resistance. A soft groan bubbled out of his throat and he had to stop for a moment, his eyes locked hungrily on the sight of his cock stretching Draco's hole open so wide.

"God, Harry, please! Don't stop, don't stop…" Draco begged, the words slurring into one another as his body twitched and writhed under Harry. 

Minutes stretched out into infinity as Harry moved slowly in and out, the drugs filling his system keeping his mind separate enough from his body that he was able to push aside the need to come several times. Slipping his hand awkwardly under Draco's body and bracing himself against the mattress with the other, Harry pulled on Draco's cock in tandem with the motions of his hips. 

It could have been hours or merely seconds, but the tight clench of Draco's body around his as orgasm shook him pulled Harry's from him as well. Hot come dripped between his fingers even as Harry continued to slide his hand up and down Draco's prick, easing him through last wracking shivers of release.

When they collapsed to the mattress, Harry lay on top of Draco, trying to regain his breathing as well as his thoughts. An elbow nudging him made him sigh before slowly easing his spent cock free and flopping over. Eyes closing as lethargy stole over him, Harry was surprised to hear several personal cleaning charms followed by an air clearing one.

Arm shooting out, he groped for a second before he found and latched onto Draco's arm. "Stay," he murmured.

"I had every intention of it. After all, this is my bed."

Forcing his eyes back open, Harry looked up at Draco, who was sitting upright, his face blank and closed off. "Are you all right?"

Draco stared at him for a long moment, calculation glinting in his eyes before he nodded slowly. "I must admit, though, that your method of putting the past behind us was an… inspired one."

Harry swallowed, feeling his cock stirring once more as his gaze slid down Draco's body. "I was tired of the constant fighting and—"

"Tut, Potter. Without a good fight, there would be no such concept as make-up sex."

"Well, then consider tonight the make-up sex for seven years worth of fighting," Harry said with a tired chuckle, pulling lightly on Draco's arm until he laid back down.

He was about to close his eyes again when Draco poked him in the side and said, "The make up sex was adequate, Potter, but I sincerely hope you brought some food. I'm ravenous!"


End file.
